Distant Memory: The Locket and a Rose
by kyil
Summary: Lost in the hospital, the younger Usagi wandered alone in the hall trying to find her parents until she heard the sound of someone crying. Set in the R movie when Usagi gave Mamoru a rose.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

A young Usagi looked around the foreign hospital hallway with a frightened expression. Unconsciously tightening her hold on the bunch of roses in her hands, she continued her way down the seemingly endless hall with an uncertain look. Her father had been frantic when he found out her baby brother was born. He had rushed to the hospital leaving her barely enough time to grab the bunch of roses she had wanted to give her mother and new baby brother. At the front desk, she had watched her dad asked the nurse for her mother's room number. Apparently her father was in such a hurry that he completely forgotten about his daughter behind him. Usagi was left to chase after her father as fast as she could, but she had eventually lost sight of him.

'_I wonder if papa is looking for me yet,' _Usagi thought as she leaned against the wall with a defeated frown, '_The hospital is so big I'll never find them on my own.'_

Tears were beginning to blur her vision as she desperately wanted her mama and papa at that moment. Reaching into her dress pocket, Usagi pulled out a star shaped locket. Opening the locket, a soft melody began playing as a bright crescent moon spun around in the locket.

Usagi never really understood how she came to possess this beautiful star locket. She remembered how she had woken up from a sad dream one night with tears in her eyes. She couldn't recall why the dream had made her sad, but she had felt like something very important to her had been lost. Then suddenly, she had heart a soft melody playing on her window sill. Having raised her head, she had found the opened star locket sitting there on the windowsill with the moonlight seemingly shining on it. She had kept it a secret form her parents afraid they might take it away from her. All she knew was that the locket was very important to her. Now whenever she's sad, she would listen to the locket's melody as it seemed to sooth her.

As Usagi sat there listening to the melody, she suddenly heard the sound of someone crying. Without thinking, she put her locket back in her pocket and began walking toward the sound as if being drawn by it. Coming to a door, she slightly pushed it open to find a boy a bit older than her sitting on the hospital bed crying. She didn't know why, but seeing this boy so sad made her heart ache. Without a second thought, she walked up to the boy and placed her head on his hand.

"Who are you," the younger Mamoru asked as his crying ceased to only sniffles.

"Why are you crying," Usagi asked in turn as she was only aware of his sadness.

"My only friend is leaving and I might never see him again," Mamoru answered before he could stop himself.

He doesn't even know who this girl was, but somehow he felt, no knew, that he could trust her. If felt strange as no one ever mad him feel so calm before.

"My mama is having a baby and I'm going to be a big sister," Usagi said as if trying to distract this boy's mind from thinking sad thoughts.

Holding out a rose to the boy, Usagi said with a smile, "Here for you."

Mamoru was stunned by her gift, but he couldn't help the smile that rose to his face as he reached out to accept this girl's gift.

"Thank you," Mamoru said as he took the offered rose, "It's beautiful."

"I'm sure your friend will be very happy if you give that to him," Usagi said with a smile, "That way he'll have something to remember you by and if he never forgets about you, I'm sure he'll come back to see you one day."

"You really think so," Mamoru asked feeling a bit unsure.

"Of course," Usagi said with not even a single hint of doubt.

When she saw the sadness and doubt still lingered in the boy's eyes, Usagi pulled out her star locket and held it out to the boy.

"Open it," Usagi said simply.

With a curious look, Mamoru took the locket from the girl's hands and did as she instructed. His eyes grew wide when the sound of a soft melody filled the room. Somehow it sounded very familiar like he had heard it somewhere a long time ago.

"I always listen to this when I'm sad," Usagi said as she smiled at the boy, "I hope it can help you feel better too. From now on whenever you're sad, just listen to it. It'll remind you you're not alone because I'll always be your friend."

Before Mamoru could reply, the two heard a man in the hall yelling out frantically, "Usagi! Where are you?"

"Sir please stay calm. You're disturbing the patients," they heard a nurse urged.

"Oh papa is calling me. I better go," Usagi said as she walked up to the door.

Before opening the door, Usagi faced Mamoru once more and said, "I hope you feel better soon Endymion."

Not realizing what she had just called the boy, Usagi gave him a wide smile before stepping into the hall calling after her frantic father.

"Endymion," Mamoru repeated as he looked at the rose and star locket in his hands.

He didn't know why the girl called him that, but it didn't feel wrong. In fact, it made him feel warm and light hearted.

As he inhaled the scent of the rose, an image of the girl's sweet smile entered his mind and he found himself unconsciously whispering, "Serenity."

**A/N: Man I just loved the first SM movie. This is my second one-shot inspired by one of the scenes. Found it sweet that they somehow met each other as children, but it's kinda sad how they don't seem to remember the event.**


End file.
